


And here sunrise is born

by RedWritingHood



Series: I need hearts like yours to keep me burning [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce loves his kids, Gen, bat-dad is in the building, bruce can't have a normal meal, so much, steph please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: "Stephanie," Bruce says. "I am not a chair."





	And here sunrise is born

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Part of Your Life" by Aquilo.

"Stephanie," Bruce says. "I am not a chair."

"You're a chair to me," Steph says, as if it's a declaration of affection; as if she hadn't just looked at all the seats around the dining table, decided they were inferior, and climbed in an ungainly fashion onto his lap. She lays her head down upon his shoulder and flutters her eyelashes at him.

Bruce thinks, _Your children are not the boss of you._

He raises his arm, curves a hand around her waist to keep her steady, says, "And I suppose that as long as you are thinking of me as furniture, you would like my breakfast as well."

"Don't mind if I do," Steph chirps. She leans over the table, swipes his coffee, takes a swig of it and stuffs some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Stephanie," Bruce says, "breathe, please."

Stephanie swallows, and grins at him. "You said please!" Like he just spoke a forbidden language.

Bruce looks at her evenly. "I would prefer it if tomorrow's headlines did not amount to: ' _Death By Suffocation, Spoiler's Identity Revealed; Gotham Vigilante Died Choking On A Breakfast That Wasn't Hers_.'"

Steph laughs-- or cackles. In any case, the sounds she makes are both delighted and just this side of evil. "I knew you had a sense of humor hidden somewhere beneath that cape of yours!"

Bruce says, "My cape has nothing to do with it. I keep it in my right sock, just in case I have need of it in a hurry."

She starts laughing again.

Bruce waits until she finishes, wiping tears from her eyes. Then he says, solemnly, "You don't even want to know what I keep in my left sock."

Steph bursts out into giggles. She curls into him, her whole body shaking with laughter.

Bruce puts an arm around her shoulders and smiles.


End file.
